


5 times Peter hinted and 1 time Michelle realised

by D3miPixel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: Balancing a double life is hard - especially when you're friends with the school's renowned snoop.





	5 times Peter hinted and 1 time Michelle realised

**Author's Note:**

> What is this?  
> A change.  
> I have been absolutely loving 'New Kid' but I an struggling to get two chapters out a week as well as a Saturday drabble.  
> So I'm switching it up.  
> Tuesday will always be for the main fic, which right now is New Kid.  
> Thursday will be a movie fic, which will change every week most likely.  
> Saturday remains to be drabble. Feel free to suggest alterations.  
> And now it is my pleasure, nay my honour, to introduce one and all to Thursday!

Christ, where is that bastard?" Michelle, sorry, MJ asked. The night was already cold and she pulled her black cardigan around her. That tardy git Peter promised he'd be here by 7:20 to catch the 7:30 film. MJ looked at her watch to see that it was 7:28. He had two minutes before she stuffed waiting and went in to watch the film. Her phone rang in her pocket. Peter was calling her.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, MJ, it's me. Bad traffic en route. I'll be there shortly."  
"Bad traffic? You're walking dude."  
"Yeah. Oh, this car had spun onto the sidewalk." Peter himself sounded like he disagreed with his statement.  
"Fine. Just get here in 2 minutes or I'm stuffing."  
"K bye" Peter said as he hung up.   
"Karen?"  
"Yes Peter?"  
"Fastest route to the Baxter Cinema"  
"Certainly."  
Peter jumped and swung across an alley.  
"Route being mapped out now. You will arrive in one minute."  
Peter arrived shortly and hastily changed out of the suit in the alley by the cinema. He pulled on a green shirt and jeans and approached MJ.  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late."  
"You had 14 more seconds."  
"Better late than never." Peter gasped.  
"Yeah. What's that on your sleeve?"  
Shoot. He had left a web shooter on.  
"Nothing. It must have got caught to me."

This wasn't the first weird thing that MJ had noticed about Peter Benjamin Parker.

The first one was in first year. The day after a bio-chem trip to Oscorp Peter was nowhere to be seen. Rumours were that his uncle had been shot by a mugger.  
"Can you talk to him?" Michelle asked Ned a few days after the incident.  
"He's not picking up. I've messaged him and his Aunt." He had replied.  
"Why do you have his aunt's number on your phone?" Ned started to splutter an explaination when she said "Just kidding. I don't care."  
Peter arrived back in school about a fortnight later. And he had changed.  
His face was hung in a cloud of misery. He refused to eat anything.  
He was suspicously good at gym class.  
Michelle had heard about weight loss during grief but never muscle increase. And then when she looked up she saw Peter doing sit-ups at an astonishing rate. He wasn't even sweating.  
"Well Mr. Parker here seems to be doing well" Coach Wilson said as he pondered over. Peter practically leapt in the air before feigning fatigue.  
"Am I, sir?" He asked through his 'heavy' breathing. Coach Wilson left him alone after that.  
Then she saw the muscles definitely. When he grabbed his bag from a shelf she saw that he had somehow got absolutely ripped in 2 weeks. She didn't ask more. It would be insensitive.

Then came the tardiness.

A few weeks after the gym class incident Peter always started to be late.  
Late for decathlon.  
Late for class.  
Late for films.  
Late for his nerdy lego kits he built with Ned.  
He could usually be seen running in the gates as the bell went and arriving in the nick of time.  
Before his Uncle's death he had 0 late marks.  
In the weeks following he had 5.  
"Dude you need to get some sleep" Ned said as he poked Peter on the shoulder.  
"What? Oh, I can't." Peter yawned back.  
"Why? Like this was never a problem before."  
"Oh, um, noisy neighbours. They party too late."   
"Right." Ned said, his voice laced with doubt.  
"What are you hiding Peter?" Michelle said as she had passed.  
"Nothing!" Peter was quickly defensive.  
"You should be more careful." She had said, observing the bruises that covered his skins. "Try not to die before Decathlon. Liz might kill you once I do."  
And with that she stalked away.

Then there was the creepy reflex.

Like he would just know when something would happen. Michelle was walking to class with her nose in her book, holding a few under her arm. Her arm slipped a few meters from Peter and her books were tumbling to the floor.  
Peter slid across the floor and stopped right where the books were dropping and caught them.  
"Here" he said awkwardly. "Put them in your bag or something."  
Oh God the catching.  
One time they were at a party when Flash decided to throw a pen at him to break dullness. It arrowed towards his skull and he just raised a hand and caught it in his fist.  
"Dude that was freaky" Flash shouted across rhe room. "Here you go freakboy!" This time he threw a vase at Peter and caught it tiredly and put it down.  
Flash had continued to throw objects until Peter had had enough.  
"DUDE!" he shouted, flipping the table. "I'm not a circus act! I'm just a kid."  
And with that he left.

And then for the fifth thing on her list was Liz.  
Liz Toomes.  
Elizabeth Toomes.  
It must have been tought to see her go, Michelle thought. And to that Spiderman. After saving her in DC to destroying her family, Liz must have had a hatred for him. And Peter? He looked crushed. He liked Liz. He never said what he needed to say. Ditching her at Homecoming. Disappearing in DC. He just moved in mysterious ways, MJ guessed. He always seemed anxious for the end of school and he and Ned had had some interesting discussions on Spiderman. Not that she was listening.  
And then it clicked.

The film they watched was decisively awful. The plot was thinner than thin and the protagonist was quite literally a man in a chair. Peter laughed when he heard MJ tell him that.   
"Thanks for seeing this with me, MJ," Peter said as he backed into an alley. "I'll see you around I guess."  
"Sure thing Spidey."  
"What?" Peter was suddenly incredibly flustered and his cheeks were already resembling tomatoes."  
"You aren't subtle. Homecoming, DC, mysterious muscles, Ned. How did he find out?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Michelle snatched his rucksack and pulled out the costume.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Mr. Peter Parker."

**Author's Note:**

> And... it begins. Do you want this to be some form of story? Feel free to suggest stuff in the comments.  
> :)


End file.
